Finally
by YJFangirl
Summary: 5 times Wally and Dick dated other people (and the 1 time they didn't). Birdflash, M/M


1\. Dick Grayson had his first girlfriend. Which was totally unfair because Wally was two years older. And it wasn't even some girl worthy of him, it was just some random chick on his math team. So instead of taking his best bro to hang with him at his first homecoming, Dick was bringing this random chick. He didn't even ask her out, she asked him, even though he's a year younger. If that didn't make it bad enough, Dick wanted Wally to be friends with her. Ya, not happening.

Homecoming ended in disaster, Rob had to ditch his date for an emergency (aka team mission). She didn't take it well. Well, unless you consider a one-sided shout match in the middle of the cafeteria "taking it well." Dick just kept talking about how he liked her curly, red hair.

2\. Wally's first date didn't go too smoothly. After kissing Artemis on New Year's Eve, he decided to take her out to get pizza. He thought she'd lessen the banter now that they were dating, but it seemed like that was the only way they knew how to keep the conversation going. It just didn't flow like when he talked to Dick. He kept having to avoid saying what he was thinking so he wouldn't scare her off.

Wally didn't really feel the desire to kiss her again, but he was just glad to have a girlfriend so he didn't feel like such a loser.

3\. Dick knew that Barbara was a theoretical perfect match for him: she was smart, witty, and beautiful. Plus, she knew his secret ID so he could tell her everything. Still, he didn't feel attracted to her, but he figured that would come with time.

He needed a girlfriend anyways. Ever since Wally started dating Artemis, they never got to spend time together. Barbara could fill that void. He was surprised though, that dating Barbara actually meant spending more time with Wally. Wally insisted on going on double dates. Dick worried that he spent too much time talking to Wally and not enough talking to Barbara, but only Artemis was complaining. When Dick asked Wally about it, he said not to worry about it. Wally and Artemis broke up after Wally decided to cancel a romantic dinner date and instead go to the arcade. Dick and Wally ended up going together, since Barbara had sustained an injury on patrol the night before and Artemis had officially terminated the relationship.

4\. Dick was crying in Wally's arms. Exactly a week ago he had broken up with Barbara. Now here they were, Dick sobbing, barely seated on his plastic chair with his usually neat hair tangled and sticking out in different directions. Waiting. It had been too much waiting. First waiting to see if Barbara would survive. Then waiting to see if she would be able to talk again. Now waiting to see if she would ever walk again. Yes. Yes. No.

Dick was convinced it was his fault, saying the break up had thrown her off her game. Wally made a list of 95 reasons it wasn't Dicks fault and Barbara signed it as soon as she was healed enough to write.

Wally didn't bring up his new girlfriend Linda. He wasn't really thinking about her anyways; he was more focused on making sure Dick was okay.

5\. Wally seriously couldn't believe it. Dick Grayson, his best friend, was dating Roy Harper, the third member of their trio. Roy Harper. The tough guy they all looked up to like an older brother. Roy freaking Harper.

Dick would be his best bro no matter what, but he couldn't believe he didn't piece it together sooner. Dick was gay and apparently had a thing for red heads. Something about that didn't sit right with Wally, but he couldn't put his finger on it. At first he tried to spend time with Roy and Dick, but he started to get this weird feeling in his stomach when he saw them together and he couldn't help feeling like an awkward third wheel. When Roy and Dick started making out in front of him, he officially decided not to hang out with them together.

When Linda broke up with him he didn't feel too upset, but he did feel really lonely. He ended up spending the next couple of months mentoring Bart, then he quit the team.

1\. The day Wally realized he was in love with his best friend wasn't as life changing as it should have been. It was like everyone around him knew except for him. And, well, Dick. He figured out when he was netflixing at home. He ended up watching one of those incredibly cheesy romantic comedies where the best friends fall in love of at the end. He couldn't help but see himself in one of the leads. By the time the movie had ended, his cream had melted onto the floor and Wally was frozen. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that all this time he just wanted to be with Dick. A day later (which felt like months inside his head), he worked up the courage to discuss it with his uncle. He just laughed as if Wally had told him that he had just realized one plus one equals two. When he finally stopped laughing, Uncle Barry told him to tell Dick. Wally wasn't going to, he really wasn't. Dick's friendship was way too important to him to throw away over some unrequited-love confession.

But then Dick and Wally were curled up on the couch after a long marathon of action movies. Wally had never realized how close together they sat, thighs touching with Dick's head on his shoulder. Dick's leg was radiating heat and Wally was internally berating himself, trying to avoid a freak out (one half of his brain was screaming run away while the other told him to kiss those lips that were just inches from his neck).

Wally knew option one wasn't viable because Dick's radiation was magnetic and Wally didn't have the will to move away. But he needed to focus to talk himself out of option two. Especially with Dick's breath softly hitting Wally's skin, almost pulling him closer to those lips. Then Wally decided option one was the only way he'd get out without destroying the best thing to ever happen to him.

When Wally jumped up to run off, Robin, using his (in)famous bat-skills, latched onto him, pulling them both back onto the couch. Dick tangled his fingers into Wally's fiery hair, playing with it like it were knotted silk. Then Wally remembered that Dick was his best friend. That Dick was into guys. That Dick had a thing for red heads. That as much as Wally couldn't survive a week without Dick, Dick needed Wally just as much. So Wally leaned in slowly to those magnetic lips, letting them pull him in. After a glorious minute, Dick pulled back to utter a single word: "finally." Dick wrapped his fingers into Wally's hair, pulling him as close as possible. Wally couldn't help but feel like every second of his life led up to that moment.


End file.
